Fainting and Passing Out
Heroes tend to pass out or faint constantly. Here are examples where heroes pass out/faint when: * they are injured (such as a coconut falling on their head, getting beat up by a villain, or blood loss) * From sleepiness, exhaustion, drunkeness or shock * They even pass out when they get scared. * Or a weapon or an object hitting them at the back of head while they are not seeing making them pass out. * Even reverting back from transformation they pass out. Examples: * Miguel Rivera nearly faints when he discovers he's turning into a skeleton. * Gohan passes out a lot whenever he's fights bad guys and get injured big time. * Rick Grimes passed out on his injuries on the couch when he fought The Governor, while Carl Grimes was alol alone and to defend himself and get some food without Rick. * Flynn Rider gets knocked out/passed out when Rapenzel knocked him on the head hard with a frying pan * Danny Phantom gets pass out in some epoisdes. Where he gets shocked or beaten up by villains. * Larry Talbot when he finished his first transformation into a wolfman, the police and Francis Aberline came to now a human Larry, they surrounded him and one of the officers punched him hard in the face making him unconscious. * The Simpsons (excluding Homer) passed out after inhaling the sleeping gas. * Kiara faints from smoke in inhalation after barely managing to climb up a cliff to escape a wildfire. * Goku passes out after Vegeta knocked him unconscious in order to fight Majin Buu alone. * Future Trunks passes out after Future Gohan knocked him unconscious in order to fight the Androids alone. * Goten and Trunks pass out after Vegeta knocked them both unconscious in order to sacrifice himself against Majin Buu. * Chi-Chi passes out after hearing that Gohan is presumably killed by Majin Buu. * Lee Everett passed out when one of the zombies bit him on the arm, and the side affect made him passed out while, Clem dragged him to a car shop. * Ash Ketchum, May, Brock and Max in the extreme heat after being dehydrated * Tyson Granger, Hilary Tachibana, Kenny, Ray Kon, Kai Hiwatari and Max Tate * Godzilla passed out from exhaustion when he won the battle against the M.U.T.Os. * Gohan when he revert back to normal from his great ape forms he will pass out from exhaustion. * Kenai passed out when he hits the rock in the rapids when he turned into a bear. * Mikey Blumberg passed out in shock after seeing the weather-altering tractor beam emerging from the school's auditorium roof. * Archimedes Q. Porter fainted after seeing the gorilla family for the first time. * Maui passed out when Tamatoa beat him up and also throwing him in the ceiling rock. * Alex passes out when the animal control officers shoots a tranquilizer dart at him (twice). * Ike faints when Charlotte says she drinks the blood of flies. * Sid faints when Runar stops the other humans from killing him along with Manny. * Angry Video Game Nerd faints onto his futon while playing CrazyBus. * King Kong is knocked out with chloroform while attempting to get Ann Darrow back. * Shrek, Donkey and Fiona faint and pass out due to the effects of the love potion the former two drank. * Bigwig temporarily loses consciousness after barely being rescued from a snare in time by the other rabbits. * Neville Longbottom faints during Prof. Sprout's herbology lesson about repotting Mandrakes. * Ashitaka when he got shot by one of woman's in the chest. Surviving it because of his curse of Naro demon curse, makes him to survive because the demon is in him, while riding Yagul with a passed out San he passed out from blood loss. * Mabel Pines is knocked out by Bill Cipher. * Ahsoka Tano passing out from the effects of the Blue Shadow Virus. * April O' Neil passed out from inhaling the fragrance of a Doku plant. Quotes: Gallery: Sully Fainting.gif|Sulley faints, mistakenly believing Boo has perished in the garbage machine. CoR_(478).png|Kevin Levin faints after Jarret devours Tiffin. Simpsons_passed_out.jpg|Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie Simpson passed out after inhaling the sleeping gas after being captured by Russ Cargill. Twilight_watches_Spike_faint_S4E01.png|Twilight watching Spike faint IMG_0384.JPG|Rick Grimes passed out from his injuries when he fought The Governor with Carl Grimes. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3386.jpg|Manny losing consciousness after Gutt fires a snow-cannonball at his face. IMG_0414.JPG|Simba unconscious from exhaustion, starvation and thirst. IMG_0385.JPG|Flynn Rider unconscious after Rapunzel whacks him on the head with a frying pan from behind. IMG_0386.PNG|Danny Fenton passed out when he fought Vlad. Sailor_Moon_Crystal_Episode_6_(1060).png|Sailor Moon passed out from exhaustion File:218-63.jpg|Goku passes out after Vegeta knocked him unconscious to fight Majin Buu alone. IMG_0388.PNG|Larry Talbot gets knocked out when one of the officers punched him in the face File:Screenshotsdbztvspecial2_418.jpg|Future Trunks passes out after Future Gohan knocked him unconscious to fight the Androids alone. charlotte-web-movie-screencaps.com-5417.jpg|Wilbur faints upon hearing that the Zuckermans still plan to make him Christmas dinner. IMG_0397.JPG|Godzilla passing out from exhaustion after winning the battle against the M.U.T.Os Kiara K-Oed.jpg|Kiara having fainted from smoke inhalation after she barely manages to climb up a cliff to escape the wildfire. alvin-chipmunks-disneyscreencaps.com-1558.jpg|Dave Seville knocked unconscious after the Chipmunks drop a jar of popcorn on his head. beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5542.jpg|Beast passing out from his wounds after saving Belle from the vicious wolves. IMG_0412.JPG|Maui passed out when Tamatoa beaten him up by throwing him in the celiling rock IMG_0415.PNG|An unconscious Gohan after he reverted back from his Great Ape form when he battled with Vegeta IMG_0533.PNG|Ashitaka passed out from blood loss because a woman shot him in the chest patsy faint.png|Patsy faints from trauma. April_O'_Neil_passing_out.jpg|April O' Neil passing out and collapsed unto Splinter's arms from inhaling the fragrance of a Doku Plant that she unknowingly received by The Shredder. FaintedOlivia.jpg|Oivia passing out. No Free Rides.jpg|SpongeBob passing out. Category:About Heroes